A la luz de la luna
by Absolution x.x
Summary: Es uno de esos dias en que solo sientes angustia...en los que quieres estar en un sueño, una pesadilla.


Ahora mismo la lluvia acompaña nuevamente este vacío porque la persona que maldije y odié durante doce años desde esa noche nefasta, creyendo erróneamente que era el culpable de esa traición, se marchó de mi lado inevitablemente. En este momento sólo quedamos dos...un vil traidor que ha acabado con muchísimas vidas y un licántropo, que a pesar de todo lo que sus incondicionales amigos hicieron por él, no pudo hacer nada cuando la vida de ellos lo requirió.

Hace ya catorce años, sentado en este mismo sillón, acompañado por la luz de la luna y una marcha fúnebre que trae recuerdos a mi cerebro cansado que pasan como una película ante mis fatigados ojos. Veo primero tu rostro totalmente consternado mientras le dirigías una rápida mirada a cornamenta, que tenía una expresión de "no me lo esperaba" en su extrañamente serio semblante, mientras colagusano soltaba una risita nerviosa sin dejar de parecer preocupado; yo personalmente, no me esperaba una reacción tan "discreta" a una confesión de semejante índole cómo fue en esa época la mía.

De nuevo allí mis dos amigos; talvez tres en un principio, incondicionales dándome la mano. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, la carcajada de James al regresar a su forma humana en el quinto curso, una tarde en un día de luna llena. Sus ojos color avellana tenían su usual mirada de necio, salpicada por la inconfundible proximidad de una gran aventura, tu también acababas de tomar tu forma usual, tus ojos grises tenían esa particular mirada de "que te parece"acompañada por una singular sonrisa de satisfacción y colagusano estaba muy pálido aunque tenía una expresión bastante divertida y asustada al ver que yo tenía ese ya conocido por ustedes, semblante de querer asfixiarlos.

Definitivamente te voy a extrañar, igual que a nuestro gran amigo cornamenta. Realmente espero que estén bien ambos y que allí sean tan libres y felices cómo no fueron totalmente en este lugar. Aunque dejas vacía una gran parte de mi no me imagino cómo debe estar tu protegido, debe sentirse destrozado, tu representabas pare él una familia, un amigo, la tranquilidad y el apoyo que no pudo tener años atrás. Yo sólo puedo prometerte que voy a cuidar de él, así como tu se lo prometiste a james.

¡Libertad¡confianza¡ felicidad¿qué son, ahora comprendo que para mi son sólo palabras. Libertad ¿cuál, estar encerrado en una prisión la mejor parte de la vida, salir para ir a un sitio que abomina, sentirse encadenado en su propia piel, en su mísera condición impuesta por una falsedad.

Confianza¿en qué¿en quién,todo está controlado por el poder, las apariencias, el miedo, cualquiera por inocente que parezca podría ser tu verdugo, la misma humanidad tiene dos caras a conveniencia de las situaciones, la cuestión es que la mayoría no la sabe controlar y saca lo más rastrero de sí el la mas insospechada situación.

Felicidad¡esa es la más irónica, cómo puede existir si se está enclaustrado, decepcionado de tanta basura y palabras huecas que sólo rellenan el cerebro de cuentos, en globos que tarde o temprano terminan por pincharse cayendo de golpe en la realidad, sin ningún apoyo que amortigüe la decepción, y la injuria...

Tal vez adaptación seria la palabra, justo para las veces que sonreíamos aún sabiendo que todo lo que alguna vez soñamos o construimos con nuestro esfuerzo e ilusión se iba deshaciendo bajo el influjo de una "mentalidad", junto con la disposición para cumplir nuestras promesas, juramentos, o...venganzas, quizá solo para permanecer en este lugar y al despertarnos, poder dar un paso más para guiar en el camino los seres que serían nuestra esperanza y futuro, así como la sed de resarcimiento y justicia para seguir luchando contra esta oscuridad, contra nuestros propios miedos, con el arma tan frágil que nos es la esperanza... e incluso para ver acabar la vida de quien ha destruido el mundo; nuestro mundo, nuestras vidas.

Sí, he pensado en vengarme , vengarlos...quisiera poder ajusticiar a esos cobardes con mis propias manos, hacerlos sufrir por todo de lo que le privaron, por tanto que no pudiste vivir y disfrutar.

Aunque mis mismos ideales me hacen dudar, no sé si mi alma me permita escarnecerlos de la manera que me lo sugiere el lado perdido de mi carácter; nunca lo he hecho con nadie, se que soy en este aspecto bastante endeble y a veces concluyo quizá inequívocamente, que eso sería rebajarme a su nivel.

Hay ocasiones en las que regresa esa cordura (¿o debilidad?) característica en mi y pienso que la vida no se equivoca, las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón: Lo que vemos ruin y nos destroza la voluntad, casi siempre lleva consigo un bienestar a largo plazo no muy ajeno a nuestras propias y meditabundas vidas, aunque debo confesar que a mi mente entorpecida por el dolor y mis ojos bañados en lágrimas no se les ha dado fácil ver más allá de lo que sucedió esta noche, de lo que te hizo a ti ese alguien sin sentimientos, esa mente perturbada y que para colmar tus males, era tu familia y por ello parte de tu vida; la que siempre quisiste olvidar, desaparecer para sentirle limpio y digno de todos esos sentimientos bienintencionados que te proporcionamos tantos..., o talvez te lo merecías no lo sé o no quiero saberlo, ni creerlo, no sé que hacer: si dejar a un lado la razón , guiarme por mi dolor y derramar sangre, o esperar a que la vida arregle cuentas por mi. Ahora sólo tengo claro esto: y es que te voy a extrañar, porque nunca en mi vida he tenido un amigo como tú y espero que no me abandones, necesito tomar decisiones, pero no puedo hacerlo sólo. Tal vez pronto nos veamos, Sirius Black...

oooooo

Me didecidí a editarlo. Si bien no ha cambiado demasiado, lo he hecho menos "ilegal" y quizá un poco mas pasable. Pero uno le coge cariño a sus retoños.

* * *


End file.
